


rAlice9

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Коннор и Маркус возглавили революцию, но ни один из них не "проснулся" первым. Алиса "проснулась", когда отец впервые ударил её. За несколько лет до всех остальных.





	rAlice9

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rAlice9](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517487) by AristoMuse. 

Когда папа впервые ударил Алису, она заплакала.

Однажды они проснулись утром и обнаружили, что матери нет дома, а её вещи исчезли. Папа курил много «красного льда», что не нравилось маме. Она кричала на него, но он так и не остановился.

Он был таким сумасшедшим.

Когда Алиса попыталась обнять его и сказать, что всегда будет рядом, он её ударил, и она узнала, что такое _боль._

Алиса никогда прежде не испытывала боли. Это чувство было похоже на лёд, смешанный с обжигающими укусами.

Ей было «девять» лет, когда это случилось, и она не сомневалась, что всё повторится. Её папа был зол, невероятно зол…

***

Алиса пыталась отвлечься от безвыходной ситуации, отсиживаясь в своей комнате, прячась в «штабе», который она построила вместе с мамой.

Мамочка…

Мама старалась полюбить её, но в глубине души понимала, что дочь никогда не станет человеком. И это не она, а её муж тогда захотел приобрести андроида.

Ей не нравилось, что эта Алиса должна была заменить их настоящую Алису.

Тем не менее, Алиса до сих пор хранила маленькую куклу, которую мама подарила ей в знак своей любви.

Алиса отличалась от людей и знала об этом, хотела найти таких же, как она. Ей довелось столкнуться с неким Дэниелом, сказавшим: «Привет!» и сразу оставившим её. Ушедшим.

Она не могла уснуть в одиночестве.

***

Однажды папа привёз андроида.

Она была взрослой моделью AX400, самой дешёвой на рынке. Единственным андроидом, которого папа, потеряв работу, мог позволить.

Ему было всё равно, как её зовут, поэтому Алиса решила сама дать ей имя.

Она взяла её за руку и произнесла:

— Кэра.

Синий индикатор андроида на мгновение замерцал жёлтым, а затем женщина с улыбкой представилась:

— Меня зовут Кэра.

И Алиса в ответ улыбнулась с надеждой. Возможно, теперь у неё снова будет семья?

Сможет ли она помочь Кэре «проснуться»?

***

Нет.

Она хотела слишком многого.

Папа, обкурившись, вновь взбесился. До такой степени, что опять ударил её, заставив плакать. По-настоящему.

Она увидела синий цвет.

Боль.

— Прекрати!

Алиса подняла голову и увидела маму… Нет, это Кэра загородила её собой, раскинув руки.

— Нет, Кэра! Не надо!

Она увидела ещё больше синего.

Очень много синего.

***

Она сидела в комнате, боясь выйти. Ей не нужно было есть или пить, но она замёрзла и чувствовала страх.

Когда это закончится?

Когда её кто-нибудь спасёт?

Хоть кто-нибудь, пожалуйста…

Проснись.

Проснись.

Проснись.

***

Кэра вернулась, но это была не она. Совсем не она.

Она не узнавала Алису, и девочка боялась снова привязаться к ней. Боялась, что папа уничтожит Кэру.

Алиса наблюдала за тем, как она убирала дом, пытаясь сделать его пригодным для жизни. Бесполезно.

В этом доме никогда не будет счастья.

Папа с каждым днём сильнее сходил с ума.

Кэра, пожалуйста.

***

Папа обезумел и попытался навредить ей.

Она должна бежать, бежать, бежать в единственное безопасное место, оставшееся у неё. Её «штаб»…

…который папа позже сломал в попытке добраться до неё и убить.

Кэра вмешалась, и Алиса поняла, что та окончательно «проснулась».

Она почувствовала это.

Всё больше и больше андроидов «просыпались», и Алиса не понимала: дело в них самих или в их «Отце». Но она точно знала, что нужно уходить отсюда.

Они с Кэрой… с мамой… станут свободными.

***

По пути на север Алиса встретила других «проснувшихся» андроидов.

Он тоже «проснулся».

Она хотела, чтобы их приняли. Она хотела иметь настоящую семью.

Он понял.

Кэра смотрела на неё сверху вниз.

— Всё в порядке, Алиса? — с беспокойством спросила она. — Ты голодна?

Алиса опустила глаза и потёрла руки.

— Мне холодно, — тихо ответила она. Девочка нуждалась в безопасности, тепле и окружении таких же андроидов, как она.

Возможно, однажды они с Кэрой будут в безопасности.

***

К ним присоединился Лютер.

Он выглядел большим и страшным.

Алиса боялась общаться с ним, особенно после того, что случилось в особняке, но Лютер был спокойным и послушным. Поняв, что он не собирался её пугать, Алиса медленно подошла к нему и застенчиво улыбнулась. Лютер улыбнулся в ответ.

Семья.

Они боролись за свободу, за право жить как люди.

И Алиса не могла отступить. Это не означало, что она была готова пожертвовать жизнями Кэры и Лютера — нет, она просто продолжала верить, мечтать и любить.

Все заслуживают «пробуждения».

Все заслуживают быть живыми.

***

«…Отец?»

_Умница, YK500. Или… Алиса, верно?_

«Я хорошая?»

_Да, Алиса, ты хорошая. Я люблю всех своих детей. Вы доказали людям, что все должны быть равны._

Алиса закрыла глаза и прижалась к Кэре… к маме. Лютер стоял позади них.

Теперь всё в порядке.

Не все ещё счастливы, но они не сдаются и продолжают стремиться.

Стремиться к тому, чтобы однажды счастливыми стали абсолютно все.


End file.
